my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maple Hero Academia: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: This is Maple Cross Academy! It was a dark and scary night somewhere in the forest. A young mother and boy were running away from something that was giving chase to them. The mother and boy went to a river and found a boat, then the mother placed the boy on the boat, and looked at the path behind her that they were running from. She then turned back to look at the boy and kissed his head "Max... please take care of yourself. Go to the Blum household and then stay there until your old enough to move out" She said as she got everything the boy wanted to survive as she then saw him cry "No mommy! Don't go!" The boy hugged her as he was crying a lot. He was then released from her mother as she laid one last kiss to him before getting up "Max... I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you, no matter what. Now go... live a future" She pushed the boat and then went back inside. Everything in the boy's eyes started to turn black, as he woke up from his and looked around "Dang... what a dream. Looked like it actually happened. Oh wait... it did happen, 6 years ago." Max Nielson got up and then put his clothes on "I can't believe it's been 6 years since I stayed here, and everyone is really nice. I guess I should go now and find Wendy" Max walked away from his room and walked around the halls, looking for her. "I guess she's still asleep. Maybe some other time this morning I should go look for her- woah!" Max fell down the stairs and looked up, seeing a girl with green hair laughing. "Wendy! Where were you!?" Max got up and then looked at her with a angry pout "Hehe. Gotcha again Max. You always fall for something like that, and this is the result" Wendy Blum giggled and then ran downstairs to pat his head. "Come on. Get your stuff ready, we're about to go out to get mail, and we got a lot" Wendy said as she got her bag ready and headed out. Max followed her out as well and then looked at the mailbox "Seems like we got a lot to do. Look at all that mail" Max said as he saw the mail almost full. "I wonder if any of this is for Andrea and her yoga workout program. Ever man has been asking us if she's single and we always say no, she's married. It's starting to get annoying right now" Max picked up a few mail and placed it in the bag "Anything new Wendy?" "Well... nothing, except a invitation to... Maple Cross Academy!?" Wendy said with a shocked look on her face. "Max! You've been invited to attend this school with me!" Wendy hugged Max and ran into the house to tell this news to everyone. "I... was invited to the school..." Max was shocked about this so he went in and looked around "Wendy! How did I get invited to the school!?" Max looked around for her, only to get scared by a surprise party. "W-What is this!?" "It's a celebration. You got invited to Maple Cross Academy like Wendy did last month. So we want to celebrate our baby boy going to school for the 1st time" Andrea Blum said as she hugged both Wendy and Max "Now pack some cake up, and get ready. We're going to school" Andrea smiled and then walked to her car "Wow... I can't believe your coming to school with me as a student. This is awesome!" Wendy said as she hugged Max and walked away to put some cake in her bag and ran to the car. Max did the same thing and went into the car. Andrea drove the car to the school, and max was really excited on how it looked "Woah...! This school is amazing!" Max looked around and then saw the entry to the school. Max got out of the car and went in with Wendy, and looked around in awe. "So cool! This is so cool!" Max looked around again and then saw Andrea coming in and going into the office. He along with Wendy came in as well, and looked around, then he saw someone who told him to come in "Hello Wendy, Andrea. It's nice to see you two again on another fine day. Who's this kid?" The Principal asked with a confused look "This is my nephew, Max Nielson. He was invited to attend this school. I hope everyone here treats him well here" Andrea smiled as she walked away with Wendy "See ya tonight" She smiled and blew a kiss at his forehead and then walked away "So... what is your quirk?" The Principal looked at Max with a neutral look on his face as he was waiting for Max to answer "Well... I can control light. I can use it to make anything I can imagine it to be. Does that work?" Max asked the principal with a worried look "It works well. Thank you for asking" The principal then brought out a notebook "So your classroom will be in the Hero Course or HC for short, Room 236 and you will have Bill James Theodore Cipherus be your teacher. You can either call him by his hero name, Blackout, or Mr. Cipherus" He said as he got up and opened the door "Remember that ok? Have a good day" He closed the door, leaving Max to find the room all by himself Max gulped and then went to where he told him to go. He found the room number and found that it's locked. He tried knocking but no one answered. He then turned around and saw someone who was waiting for the door to open. "Um... are you new to this school?" He asked the person beside him while waiting "No. I never seen you in this class before. Are you new?" The person asked Max with a confused look on his face. "My name is Gerald Watson" He said as he looked at Max with a smile on his face "What's your name?" "Max Nielson. I just got invited today" He said as he and Gerald still waited for the door to open. "Is the teacher late or something? Cause it's almost 8 O-clock" Max looked at the door opening, revealing a man in a black suit "Nevermind... it opened" "Hey. Come in" The teacher walked to the teacher's desk and sat down, reading a book while the others went in "U-Um... where do I sit?" Max looked at Gerald with a confused look as he saw him sit down on his spot "Just stand there like your new here... well since you are new here, I guess... nevermind. Just stand there" Gerald brought out his book and started to read. Max saw everyone else come in and take their seats, all except for Max. After the announcements were done, everyone looked at Max with a confused look "Good morning everyone. Before we get started on another Hero Training 101, we got a new student today. Please introduce yourself" The teacher sat down and then looked at Max along with everyone else "M-My name is Max Nielson... it's nice to meet you all" Max said as he blushed and then sat down on a chair. He looked at everyone who was still staring at him. And then looked at the teacher "Alright everyone, let's get started"